3 fairies and Zim
by razpucin1
Summary: Invader Zim comes to Timmy's world but ends up being babysit by vicky so Zim go to cosmo,wanda and poof for help.


3 fairies and Zim

It's Friday morning at Timmy's house and Timmy is sleeping. Cosmo,Wanda and Poof were ready to wake Timmy but before they could wake Timmy a portal opened up

Cosmo: hey a portal

Wanda: Cosmo someone is coming out that portal

Poof: poof poof poof

Cosmo,Wanda and Poof turned into goldfish then Zim came out of the portal

Zim: computer are you ok?

computer: i'm find but we left Gir behine

Zim: Well Gir will be fine with out me for 2 days

Computer: you know i'm a portable computer

Zim: yes I know but where am I?

Computer: Scaning area

as Zim's portable computer scans Timmy's room Timmy wakes up

Computer: Your in the room of a timmy turner

Zim: Timmy who?

Timmy: Turner

Zim: well turner human you want to fight

Timmy: No you can't fight me right now. And who are you?

Zim: I am Zim!

Cosmo: Hey his name sounds like Timmy

Wanda: Cosmo Zim will hear us

Poof: poof poof poof

Zim: Talking Fishes? Fishes don't talk

Timmy: leave my fishes alone

: oh Timmy i'm comming to your room

Timmy: Zim my dad is comming

Zim put on his human disguise

Zim: i'm normal

Timmy: how did you?

Mr. turner: Timmy I... hey you have a friend with you?

Timmy: his name is Zim dad

: his name is Zimmy

Zim: Just call me Zim!

Timmy: can he stay here for today?

Mr. turner: Sure Son but you have to school

Timmy: but who's gonna watch Zim

Mr. turner: Vicky wiil watch you friend

Zim: Vicky?

Timmy: She's my evil babysitter I wonder what she's going to do with you while i'm at shcool

Zim: I can handle her

Timmy goes to school while Mr. and Mrs. turner and Zim wait for Vicky

Zim: is vicky evil?

Mrs. turner: Vicky's not evil

Zim dosen't believes Mr. and Mrs. turner

: Vicky is nice to us and she babysit timmy for us but toody she going to look after you

Zim: you don't stay home with Timmy?

: oh Zimmy we're so busy to stay with Timmy

: Some times we stay with timmy but not today

ding dong

: thats must be vicky at the door

opens the door

Vicky: Hi mrs. turner why do you want me here so early today?

: timmy is at school right now but he'll be home after school

Mrs. turner: you can look after Timmy's friend until he get home

Mr. tuner: Will be back at dark bye

Vicky: bye Mr. andMrs. turner

Vicky closes the door

Vicky: ok Zim I want you to where did he go

at Timmy's room

Zim: taking fishes talk to me

Cosmo,Wanda and Poof are looking at vicky

Vicky: Fishes don't talk Zim

Zim: what are you going to me?

Vicky: your going to stuff for me like Wash the dishes,rub my feet clean the floors

Zim: I can do that stuff

Vicky you better work or i'll mace you

Zim: what?

Vicky: mace you crush you hurt you

Zim: you are evil

Vicky: yes I am now work

2:35pm

Zim: Can I have my protable computure back ?

Vicky: your not done with you work so you can't have it back

Zim: Grrrrrr

Vicky: go clean Timmy's fish bowl I think it needs cleaning

Zim smiles and gose to timmy's room

Zim: ok Fishes i need to talk to you

Cosmo: you need help you got it

Cosmo changes to fairy form

Zim: your a fairy?

Wanda: Cosmo now timmy's friend know were fairies

Wanda and Poof change into fairy form

Zim: I need you help that vicky girl is a pian she's got my portable computer

Cosmo: You have to say I wish

Wanda:Cosmo Zim is not a godchild so he can't get his computer back

Zim: I'm not a child I'm a Irken

Cosmo: We know and you came from a diffrent world

Wanda: Zim you have to wait until Timmy gets home

Zim: Let me talk to your boss I can't stand that vicky

Cosmo: let's take Zim to jorden he'll know what to do  
>Wanda: Well ok cosmo i hope jorden will understand<p>

Cosmo,Wanda and Poof take Zim to fairly world

Zim: this is fairly world

Cosmo: yep this is home

Wanda: Now we have find jorden

Poof: poof poof poof poof

Zim: I think Jorden has come to us

Cosmo: your right Zim

Jorden: Cosmo! Wanda! who's that child

Zim: I am Zim! and i'm a Irken

Jorden: a Irken?

Wanda: jorden we can explan

2:38pm

Jorden: ok I get it now. Zim!

Zim: yes

Jorden: Cosmo,Wanda and Poof are yours until 3:01pm

Zim: thats enough time to get my computur back

Zim: I wish iwas at timmy's house

Cosmo,Wanda and Poof took Zim back to timmy's house

2:43pm

Vicky: Where are you Zim

Zim: I wish I had my portable computer back

Cosmo and Wanda: ok Zim

Vicky: hey where did the computer go

Zim: i wish Vicky was knock out

Ding pow

Vicky is on the ground knocked out

Zim: Now I wish to go backto my world

Wanda: But Timmy is not here to say good bye to you

Cosmo: you have to go so soon

Poof: poof poof poof

Zim: tell Timmy i that i'll come back again someday

Cosmo and Wanda: ok

Cosmo,Wanda and Poof takes Zim back to his world

3:01pm

Timmy: i'm home

Vicky wakes up

Vicky: your friend is gone

Timmy: What!

Timmy rushes to his room

Vicky: hey I ow my head

at timmy room

Timmy: cosmo wanda poof did Zim went back to his world with out saying good bye to me?

Cosmo: yes but he'll come back

Wanda: Jorden let Zim borrow us and knock out vicky

Timmy: so thats why vicky was on the floor

Wanda: then we took Zim back to his world

Timmy: I gald you help Zim but now let's get vicky

The end


End file.
